1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioners. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an air conditioning system for providing air cooling during a load management shutdown of the air conditioning compressor.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
As an energy conservation measure and to reduce cooling costs of air conditioning systems, an increased emphasis is currently being placed on reducing electric power consumed by air conditioning systems during peak demand conditions for electric power in high electric power demand areas. This had led to load management techniques such as the use of demand rates and time-of-day rates for users to adjust electrical power rates to reflect energy costs. In air conditioning applications, such limitations on air conditioning and electrical power usage has promoted the use of storage systems for supplying cooling and off-peak cooling. During the off-peak cooling, the air conditioning compressor is de-energized during peak demand hours which limits the amount of cooling available during the peak hours. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an air conditioning system that could continue to provide cooling during load management intervals when the air conditioning compressor is disconnected while minimizing the additional structure necessary to effect such a peak hour cooling operation and the electrical power needed to provide such a substitute cooling.